


After Hours

by thisdorkyficthing



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Doggy Style, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is beginning to think Tom is taking this whole Loki thing just a bit too far...</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

“I-I thought we weren’t allowed to take anything from the costumes with us?” Chris mumbled, the words slipping from his lips without a thought. Tom growled and shoved his fingers inside him hard, making Chris jerk and whine pathetically.

Chris blinked slowly, pushing himself back into Tom’s fingers. Tom had never been this…  _aggressive_  before, not that he wasn’t enjoying it, it just seemed out of place. His fingertips dug into the rough hotel carpet under his palms. Tom couldn’t even manage enough patience to get to the bed, instead he stripped Chris bare and pushed him down onto his hands and knees just as they passed through the door.

Chris had known something was odd when, at the end of the day, Tom hopped into the car silently, still wearing his Loki wig and clutching a bottle of water tightly, but never taking a sip from it. Chris waited before starting the car, giving Tom a confused look until Tom snapped at him to drive. A chill ran up his spine at the harsh way he spoke, and he obeyed quickly. Tom’s hand moved to his thigh, kneading the muscle and slowly moving up. He had to concentrate on breathing so he wouldn’t crash the car.

Tom pulled his fingers out, leaving Chris shuddering and empty for just a breath before thrusting his cock into him. Chris’ arms, tired from the long day on set, gave out instantly, he pressed his forehead into the carpet and let out a needy moan.

Tom reached forward, grabbing a hunk of hair at the back of Chris’ head and yanked him up. Chris shouted from the pain, reaching and grasping Tom’s wrist with both hands as he was fucked hard and relentless.

“T-Tom,” he gasped, “Jesus.  _Fuck_  -  _ah_  - what’s gotten into you?”

Tom growled, his hips going still and twisting Chris’s hair in his fist.

“Ah!  _Shit!_ ”

Tom stayed completely still, hand still tightly wound in his hair and cock throbbing deep inside him. Chris’ breath came out in harsh pants as he tried to think.

“ _Loki?_ ” The hand in his loosened instantly and Tom’s hips went back to their punishing rhythm. Chris thought that  _maybe_  Tom was starting to take this role just a little too far.

Tom grunted behind him, fingers bruising Chris’ hip while the other pulled his head back farther, his neck stretching uncomfortably. The skin on Chris’ knees burned as he was pushed along the floor with each thrust. His cock hung heavy between his legs, leaking and throbbing. Tom seemed a bit lost in his own pleasure, so Chris unclasped one of his hands from Tom’s wrist to reach down and stroke himself.

Tom let out a pleased groan, somehow fucking Chris even harder. Chris came a few moments later, crying out and shaking hard. Tom pushed his face into the carpet, grunting with each erratic thrust until he was groaning, pushing Chris flat to the floor and spilling deep inside him.

Chris woke up half an hour later, sticky, naked and in the bed, all swaddled up in the sheets. He tried to remember if he had gotten himself up there or not, wondering if some how Tom was able to. His phone ringing next to him on the nightstand finally registered and he recognized the ringtone as Tom’s, another realization finally hitting him that he wasn’t in there with him. Chris laughed and reached for the phone. Tom was probably calling him to say he was sorry for being so rough and was too afraid to do it in person. He pressed answer and held the phone to his ear.

“ _Oh thank god_. Please don’t ask any questions and come back to the set…”

“ _What?_ ” Chris sat up, wincing a bit at the ache in his backside.

“I’ve been stuck in this closet for two hours. I’ll explain what happened later, just please come and get me. And please bring me some clothes” Tom huffed. “I’m starting to  _freak out_.”

Chris rubbed a hand over his face. “Okay, Tom, you are taking this shit too far. I was willing to play along earlier, but this… this is just fucking _weird._ ”

“What? Earlier?”

Chris scoffed. “Stop playing around. You know,  _earlier?_ ”

Tom was silent on the other end.

Chris laughed, “you know, when you fucked me senseless on floor of my hotel room. I didn’t know you had it in you to be that rough. I won’t be walking right for a few days. You had me call you Loki and everything.”

“Oh…  _oh my fucking god_.” Chris heard shuffling on the other end of the line.

“What?”

There was another beat of silence. “Just please come and get me, Chris.”


End file.
